godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 4 Chapter 1: Lost Thoughts
Almer, son of Charles and Somoe, has boarded the helicopter with Kaze and her servant. They went onto a mission to hunt the Vajra who has evolved into a far greater species, the "Augments". Almer looked over data files of recently Augments but only the Vajra has been confirmed to be the only one. Other Aragamis aren't confirmed of their newly born species and many Gods Eaters have only seen this recent Augment somewhere at the Icy Canyon. Almer: So why are you two following me? I alone am enough to handle this situation and you 1st Generation should take a break. Kaze: It's important that your father needs to let you experience with a few handy companions right? Arthur: It is true Kaze-sama, but I do not wish to wonder what makes them different than the rest... Almer: So my bastard father has sent me two weaklings? Hah.. Don't make me laugh. I'm far superior than the two of you. This triggered Arthur to raise his claw at Almer, whom returned with his God Arc. Although Arthur could'av struck Almer down and make him learn his lesson, Kaze's orders made him stand down to prevent any bloodshed in the helicopter. Almer: Serves you right weirdo. I hope you two don't bother me while I fight. Kaze: ALMER!! That's enough of your rudeness!! Almer: Shut up old woman. Kaze: OLD WOMAN!!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY AGE!!! Pilot: Sorry to interupt the conversation but we're arriving to our destination. The helicopter hovered over their location and something shone under the lights in the sky. A Vajra, having it's meal from a dead corpse. Almer jumped off the helicopter and started running towards the Vajra with his God Arc in hand. Kaze and Arthur tried to follow but due to Almer's cockyness and shouting them to stay behind, they also gather the attention of the Augment Vajra. Almer: This is why I don't like you two. You two bring me problems. Kaze: Now that's your fau- WHAA! Arthur carried Kaze away before she could finish her sentence. She told Arthur to drop her after landing and questioned him why would he interrupt her while talking. Arthur: He's not gonna last long if he doesn't see his mistake... Kaze: But... but Charles has given us a job to watch over his son. Why are you abandoning him? Arthur: Not abandoning, can you see the others that lie waiting? Kaze got confused at Arthur's question but she suddenly saw two more Ogretails that seem to hiss at the Augment Vajra. Though their threats were nothing, the Augment Vajra wipped them off before they could start attacking. Kaze saw in horror to what the Augment Vajra did to the Ogretails in an instant. Arthur: The same could be said for us Gods Eaters. Kaze: Then let's go help him!!! Arthur: As you wish Milady. Arthur manifested his claw before dashing towards the Augment Vajra at full speed. Almer was half shocked but half annoyed when Arthur came to the Augment Vajra at full speed. Almer: OI!!! Don't scare me or else you'll end up like Aragami chow! Arthur: You're not paying attention!! Keep focusing!! Almer: Don't repeat that! Both of them dodged the Augment Vajra's attacks, making a way for Kaze to aim down her sniper and fired off a bullet, striking off a piece of its crown. Before Almer could realize it, Arthur was already ontop of the Vajra before he could jump on it. Manifesting his Devourer arm, he took a bite on the Vajra and steal some of its powers to boost himself up. Almer: Since when can you do that? Arthur didn't reply his question and passed some bullets through his palm, firing it out as a condensed bullet towards Kaze and Almer. Kaze isn't suprised but to Almer's view, he finds it new that Arthur can fire off Aragami bullets through his hand. Few minutes later and the Augment Vajra is finished for good. Almer used his Devourer mode and took a bite at the dead Aragami. Kaze: So you rather fight alone or fight together? Almer: I'd rather fight alone but I have to thank you two for helping me out. If it wasn't for him, I would'av been THE Aragami chow. Arthur: Just don't make yourself look like one. Almer: What did you say?!? Both Arthur and Almer butt heads at each other before Kaze told them to stop at their useless actions. Transport arrived and they're sent back to Fenrir. Charles requested a full report from Kaze and Arthur while Almer took his day off at the Lounge. He saw a few other Gods Eaters like him but he never grouped himself with them. He found himself to be far better than everybody else but he only knew that a fake act can cause his downfall. Almer: How can I become strong like them? He whispered to himself, hopefully not attracting any attention. Someone sat beside him, her hair length reaching the floor and staring at his face for a while before he even noticed her. He jumped and questioned her if she mistook him for a different person. ???: Nope, you're that person I'm looking for. Almer: Oh ok... So... What brings you here? ???: I'm only here to see what has progressed since I've disappeared. Almer: What? Where and how did you disappear? ???: That is not important... I'm only here to bring you a message. A message from someone very special~ Almer was half confused but when she whispered to his ear, he realized a dark secret the generation before him carried. A past he is unable to accept before someone snapped his conscious back into reality. Charles: SON!! What are you staring at? You know I was calling your name and then you were staring into the abyss. Almer: Sorry dad but can I ask you something? Charles: What is it son? Almer whispered to his father's ear before his eyes were in terror. He knew that the case isn't solved before they ended the investigation. Category:Blog posts